dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Kaji Saku
Kaji Saku is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita. In At Fate's End she is Nami Saku's twin sister who abandoned their heritage to join a Shadow Cult. She works alongside the Red Shadow as a thief and terrorist under the title Jewel Princess, her greatest prize a blacksmith's masterpiece rapier. Despite her sadist nature, her emotions often get the better of her. Appearance Kaji's default outfit, Wayward Rogue, has her wear a white frilly buttoned shirt with only her midriff showing, a pair of brown short shorts decorated by a black belt with a sheath that holds her rapier, a pair of long pale blue socks that go up to her thighs, a pair of brown boots, a black strap that holds two daggers around her right thigh, a pair of black leather fingerless gloves with metal knuckles on them, and a red sleeveless duster sweater. Her first alternative outfit, Wave Ninja, is based on her training garb. Her second alternative outfit, Twin Swap, is based on Nami Saku's outfit. Her third alternative outfit, Pirate Queen, has Kaji in her At Fate's End II appearance. Story The 4th Cycle Kaji is a new Warrior of Madness summoned by Eris in this cycle. Kaji and Rutilus Nex are not at good times with each other at this point, and her attempts to bring him into her secret plot fails. So far, she has only successfully recruited Zane Dusk and Ike Sanford, though she loses the latter when he betrays them by attempting to assassinate Eris. She tries to recruit Weslei Vetmos into her plans by claiming he can only kill Jarek Caim as a Warrior of Madness. The 5th Cycle Kaji becomes obsessed with Ike and tries swaying him back to her side. Battle Kaji Saku Jewel Princess – Obsessively hoards Bravery and EX Force. ---- As the Jewel Princess, Kaji has great mobility and versatile Bravery Attacks, but is held back by middling stats and lackluster HP Attacks. Kaji's dodge is unique in that it boosts her EX Force Absorption range while active and alters the properties of any Bravery Attack that it cancels into. Kaji's attacks also tend to have a lot of points where a Dodge Cancel can be performed. Bravery Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode Kaji's EX Mode is Anchoritic Treasure. She gains the abilities "Regen" and "Critical Boost", as well as the ability "Empowered Shadows", which replaces all of Kaji's fire magic with more damaging darkness magic, and the ability "Entitled", which causes any Bravery lost by either character to also be added to the Stage Bravery pool, and lastly the ability "Core Thief", which causes EX Cores to appear much more frequently. Kaji's EX Burst is Shiny Flurry. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Music Themes *''Main Theme:'' *''World Map Theme:'' *''Normal Battle:'' *''Boss Battle:'' Rival Battle Themes *''Vs:'' Poses Intro: Skips forward with her arms swaying around before performing a cartwheel, then quickly draws out her blade. Victory: Backflips twice before stabbing her blade to the ground to lean on it. Defeat: Falls onto her back with her legs up in the air, then sits up with her head down. Quotes Attacks Encounter Quotes (Regular) Boss Specific Encounter Quotes (DLC) Trivia *Kaji's quote towards Rain while being fought alludes to what Jack Torrance has typed in the 1980 film version of The Shining; "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." *One of Kaji's defeat quotes references a line spoken by Vizzini from The Princess Bride: "He didn't fall!? Inconceivable!" Category:Characters Category:At Fate's End characters